Luke Triton - Leave Me Alone!
by WildStorytellerAppeared
Summary: Luke Triton seems to be the designated target for many evil kidnappers, but Luke isn't the defenceless little child they thought he was. Slight spoilers for Luke's backstory.
1. Prologue: An Intruder

There was a loud pounding on Luke's door, and the young boy went downstairs to answer. There was a man wearing a black hood and tracksuit, with a taser in his hand. He lunged forward...

* * *

"Luke?... ...Luke...?..."  
Brenda and Clark were searching the entire house for Luke. Finally the child appeared in front of the back door with dirt on his face.  
"Aw, Luke, why are you so dirty?"  
"Well, I've been playing in the backyard," he replied nervously.  
"You'll have to have a bath, Luke," his mother replied, "You can't have teatime when you're all dirty like that!"  
Luke nodded. He hurried off to have a bath on his own. He had to get an entirely different set of clothes. But before he got dressed (after having the bath), he looked for a roll of bandages and used them on his wounds, particularly those under his clothes, to prevent bloodstaining. When he came out, his parents didn't notice his injuries. They must have thought Luke ended up having a nasty fall.

After teatime, Luke had snuck out into the backyard and walked over to where he left that intruder who had attacked him before. He picked him up and led him all the way to the entrance of Misthallery, taking excessive precautions to make sure no one else noticed him. Then he pulled out the knife in his satchel and sliced the ropes as though they weren't anything stronger than thin, wet paper. Luke then pointed the knife at the man.  
"Run," he warned, "Leave this town! Go away! Don't ever come near me or my family again. If you do, I promise you will die."  
The intruder felt defeated and walked off. Satisfied, Luke stuffed the knife back in the satchel and quickly got back home.

"Luke Triton! Where have you been," Clark scolded his son.  
"I was in the cellar! There was something I needed to do!"  
"Fine, but it's nearly bedtime and your brief disappearance worried us! This isn't like you, Luke!"  
That night, Luke didn't sleep. He had an awful feeling something bad was going to happen. He was constantly staring at the door and the window. A shadow appeared in the tree outside the window. But on further inspection, it turned out to be another Pidgey.  
"Hello Pidgey..." he whispered.  
"Hello Luke..." it seemed to whisper back, in a rather creepy voice.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Kidnapping

From the day the taser-wielding maniac tried to kidnap Luke, life was never the same again for the little boy.  
 _Knock knock knock  
_ Luke approached the door again, this time, with a cricket bat at his side and opened it.  
It was an old man, who looked like a scientist.  
"Hello, what is your name," Luke asked politely, still wary of the old man.  
"My name is Professor Henry," the old man said to Luke, "I'm a scientist. Would you like to - "  
"I'm not _that_ naïve," Luke inadvertently snapped at the man.  
"How _dare_ you disregard me," the scientist roared at Luke before immediately snatching him away.

* * *

At the supposed scientist's house, which was more of a basement, he had tied Luke to a chair.  
"You were quite an easy target," the man smirked at Luke.  
"You monster..." Luke growled back.  
"I wanted you over for an experiment," the scientist told him.  
"But why did you have to pick on _me_ ," Luke yelled, slamming the chair against something which weakened the ropes holding him and allowed him to get free.  
"What are you doing boy," shouted the scientist, "I haven't finished with you!"  
"I'm getting out of here and going home," Luke shouted back.  
"You're not going anywhere," the scientist replied, laughing.  
"You just want to torture me and then kill me," Luke angrily yelled back, before grabbing a pole and smashing the old man in the head with it and then taking his leave.

* * *

Clark was searching for Luke and was about to report him missing when he saw a car, rather unskilfully, pull up at the Triton Manor. He was even more shocked to see that the person getting out the driver's side was Luke, who ran up to him and gave him a hug  
"Dad," he shouted, "Don't report me missing! I'm fine! I'm safe! I'm..."  
"What happened," Clark asked, "Where were you? What's with the car?"  
"It's a long story," Luke sighed, "You would never believe me if I told you!"  
"Now, now, Luke," Clark answered, "I understand what happened. You were kidnapped. I can tell. But I'm just glad that you're back."  
Luke tipped his hat at his father, "And I'm just glad I was able to save myself and come back!"


End file.
